


It's Just A Little Crush

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort fic, Hurt Derek, Ms Blake's POV, Post-Episode: s03e07 Currents, Teachers Abusing Their Power, aftermath fic, canon character death mentioned, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Boyd's death Ms Blake tries to comfort Derek, but Stiles is already there and no-one else seems surprised by that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously since episode 8 came out this is completely AU, sorry.
> 
> I just couldn't stop thinking about Stiles placing his hand on Drek's back, it was such a deliberate offer of comfort and support and the shipper in me was so happy to see that, but then I realised that story wise it should be Ms Blake. Why wasn't she the one supporting Derek? So this kind of explains that a little bit - mostly it's just Sterek though so sorry to anyone who doesn't ship that. 
> 
> Ok, so in my headcannon Scott goes straight to Derek's loft after he rescues Deaton which is why he is there to help Ms Blake and Isaac.

Boyd’s blood was mix into the water flooding Derek’s apartment. Jennifer watched it spread across the room tinting the water pink. It was the only thing she could focus on. She didn’t want to look up and see Boyd’s body lifeless on the floor or Derek falling apart beside him. It wasn’t until she was moving away from the water, strong hands pulling her up and out of the room that she came back to herself. Struggling against Isaac and Scott, Jennifer planted her legs firmly on the ground and let out a whimpered please stop. Halting their progress the boys waited patiently for her. “I just need a minute to catch my breath.” 

From the corner of her eye she noticed Isaac tilt his head at Scott, almost like he was asking his permission for something. Scott nodded once in response which Isaac took as his cue to speak. “We can rest a minute, but then we really need to leave Ms Blake, Derek won’t want us here right now.”  
Scott loosened his grip on her arm, moving over to Isaac instead, running a hand through his curls in a comforting gesture. Slowly Jennifer processed his words, realising in an instant that she had just left Derek there, covered in blood and kneeling over the body of a teenager. “Oh my god Derek! I can’t believe I just left him like that. I have to go back.”  
Isaac shook his head sadly, leaning his body into Scott, burrowing against his side. “We can’t go back.”   
Struggling to come to terms with everything Jennifer shook her head aggressively, “But he needs me, he doesn’t have anyone else. This must be killing him, I have to help him.” 

Unsure what to say Isaac looked up at Scott with his puppy dog eyes and silently pleaded with the other boy to take over. Wrapping his arms around Isaac Scott sighed heavily before speaking. “Look Ms Blake Derek will be fine. Stiles is with him right now. He’ll look after him.”  
Trying desperately not to offend the two werewolves Jennifer explained “Stiles is a child Scott, no offence to your friend, but I don’t think a pat on the shoulder is going to fix this. Derek needs to be with someone he trusts right now, someone who cares about his well being and is mature enough to deal with Derek’s overwrought emotions.”   
She didn’t mean for it to come out that condescending or to belittle Stiles, but he was a child. He couldn’t offer Derek the support he needed. From the biting aggression in Scott’s tone, Jennifer had obviously failed. “Stiles can handle it.”  
If Stiles’ day had been even half as bad as her day then no, he could not handle it. She had been kidnapped by werewolves, watched her boyfriend nearly die and then kill one of her students, and she was an absolute wreck, a teenager could not possibly be coping any better and she was the adult, it was up to her to offer Derek comfort. “No he can’t! It’s not his place to deal with something like this.”   


Whatever sympathy she had seen in Scott’s eyes when he first dragged her out of the apartment was long since gone. It was replaced instead by an icy disdain that she could not understand. “Well no offence Ms Blake but it’s not your place either and for the record Stiles has been dealing with Derek’s shit a lot longer than you have and if you think Derek actually trusts you then you are seriously deluded.”   
Obviously reasoning was not working, pulling out all stops Jennifer used her teaching voice, the one that stopped misbehaving children in their tracks and had gotten Harris to stop harassing her, “I am still your teacher Scott McCall, you have no right to speak to me like that.”   
She couldn’t stop the pounding of her heart when Scott growled at her or the instinctual step back as her brain screamed at her to run. “Well we’re not in school now and I am not letting you go back there. Derek needs Stiles right now not you and if you or anyone else goes back there they’ll get their head ripped off.”   
Fighting to regain her composure Jennifer deliberately evened out her tone and said calmly, “I am going back Scott and if you try to stop me then I will fail you for the entire year.”  
“Fine but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Cautiously at first Jennifer backed away from the two werewolves, almost afraid to show them her back. After the first few steps she broke into a run, desperate to get to Derek, tracing her steps until she ended up at his door. Pushing into the room she quietly made her way through the apartment, careful not to splash too much. Even though Boyd’s body was gone Jennifer couldn’t look at that part of the room, instead she focused on keeping her footing and making her way to the staircase. She was half way up when she heard them, just quiet murmurs at first. Another step and she could see Derek and Stiles entwined on the bed. 

Derek was wrapped around Stiles, his body curled around the teens, his head on his lap. Stiles carded his fingers through Derek’s hair, speaking in low tones, “We’re going to kill them Derek I promise. We’ll make it nice and slow and when we’re through we’re going to use them to send a message to everyone out there that ever thought about hurting us. They’re going to go all the way around California just so they don’t come near us. Won’t that be good, no-one will ever try to hurt us again.”  
Jennifer stayed where she was, Stiles couldn’t see her and Derek was too distressed to hear her heartbeat. She watched them quietly, listening to their conversation. “I don’t think we’re going to win this Stiles.”   
Derek sounded so lost that she thought her heart was going to break, she found herself moving up another step without even realising it and stopping the instant Stiles spoke. “We will Derek. We have to.”   
She could hear Derek whimpering, his face hidden in Stiles’ lap. She had never seen Derek this raw and open and she couldn’t help but feel jealous of Stiles and somewhere in the back of her mind a voice was insisting that Derek would never behave like that with her. This raw broken Derek was not something he would ever knowingly put on display for her, this was only for Stiles. “What if I do it? What if I kill my pack like I killed Boyd?”   
Holding him tighter, Stiles replied carefully his tone serious, “You did not kill Boyd Derek. Kali did. That sick sadistic bitch killed him and Boyd would never hold you responsible for it so you can’t either.”   
Pushing into the hands holding him Derek let out another soft whimper “But I did it Stiles. I killed him, it was my claws that.”  
Stiles cut him off before he could finish, pulling at Derek until they were face to face “She killed him.”  
Jennifer was starting to feel a little like a voyeur, especially when Stiles leaned in and pressed a kiss against Derek’s temple. Startled, Jennifer lost her balance and pinwheeled her arms trying to regain it. Her heart beating double time from the scare, she cautiously took another look at the couple on the bed and that’s when she realised just how wrong she had been about her relationship with Derek. 

Backing down the stairs carefully, desperate not to make a sound and be discovered, Jennifer crept out of the apartment and back to hallway where Scott and Isaac where patiently waiting. Shaking her head at her own stupidity, Jennifer pressed Scott for confirmation of her discovery. “It was Stiles Derek was looking for at the school not me wasn’t it?”  
“It’s usually Stiles he goes to when he needs help so probably yeah.”  
“How long have they been together because Derek and I…”   
She couldn’t finish that sentence, she was no longer sure what they were or could have been. The hostility from earlier was gone, replaced with sympathy and a hint of a smile. “They’re not together or anything. You said earlier that Derek needed someone who understood and cared about him, someone who puts him first, well that’s Stiles. No matter how much they fight or argue or even ignore each other, Stiles is always there when Derek really needs him. I’m sorry if that doesn’t work into your relationship with him, but it’s what Derek needs. Stiles keeps him on track, he talks him out of the really stupid ideas he sometimes has.”  
Isaac was quiet beside her, barely breathing, as if he sensed something she couldn’t. He reached out to Scott, wrapping an arm around him, but his shoulders never relaxed, If anything he seemed more agitated and when he spoke again she could hear the bite in his voice, the anger and resentment he felt towards her. “If Stiles had been in the parking lot that night then he would have called Derek’s pack straight away. Three people wouldn’t have tried to kill themselves because their Alpha was dead.”  


She didn’t know what to say to that, she had done what she’d thought was right at the time, but it occurred to her now that she really didn’t know much about Derek or the situation he had been in. She had romanticized everything about him like some silly teenager with a crush on Tyler Hoechlin. Scott was practically vibrating with rage now. She could feel it pouring off him, she was about to speak, to defend her actions, although with what she wasn’t sure, when Isaac broke into the conversation cautiously “Stiles is good for Derek and you were too sort of, you just focused too much on normal I guess. Derek doesn’t do normal very well. Every time he tries it just sort of backfires. I guess that’s why he needs Stiles. Stiles makes him feel normal, happy even, in a weird way. I figure in a few years Stiles will be pack mom for real and not just the way he is now.”  
Breathing deeply she sent a wobbly smile to Isaac, silently thanking him before deciding that enough was enough. “Well I think it’s time I went home, it’s been a very long day. I’ll see you two boys in class.”   
There wasn’t anything else to do really, she wasn’t needed here and she wasn’t entirely welcome either.


End file.
